Mélancolie
by KawaiChiketo69
Summary: Quand certaines questions ne donnent pas les réponses auxquelles on s'attendait.


Sur ce bonne Lecture

De la part de Sucette Arlequin de KWC 69

Les rues de Konoha étaient de larges avenues discontinue de petites ruelles, toutes se regroupant en la place centrale, telle une toile d'araignée tissée entres les branches. Se promener dans cette étrange atmosphère douce et calme était la seule satisfaction de Gaara, lorsqu'il se rendait au pays du feu. La nuit, personne ne pouvait le déranger pour une futile intervention en tant que Kazekage personne pour lancer des regards soupçonneux et s'éloigner de son passage. Il était seul, et quelque part, c'est ce qu'il souhaiter. Naruto était bien gentil mais il se montrait trop bruyant à quelque moment. Sa sœur et son frère le toléraient, mais il aspirait toujours la crainte lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Les réverbères éclairant la voie publique cachaient toute la beauté du ciel nocturne. Par un temps clair et sans nuages, le jeune homme aurait voulu contempler les étoiles : de sa chambre à Suna, les tempêtes de sable noyaient les astres avec férocité. Gaara s'emboucha donc dans une quelconque et sombre ruelle. Il connaissait bien tout les bons raccourcis pour aboutir à l'endroit le plus calme de Konoha. Une silencieuse place l'attendait toujours au bout de cette rue, et il avait noté que les réverbères de ce lieu particulier étaient toujours hors-service. Il pouvait ainsi observer l'immensité du ciel tranquillement assis sur un banc de pierre, au pied d'un immense arbre qui paraissait vieux d'une centaine d'années.

S'attendant à trouver cette même odeur de chêne comme à chaque fois qu'il y passait, le Kazekage de Suna humât un parfum délicat de fleurs, et sa surprise en fut plus grande lorsque les rayons de la lune lui révélèrent une frêle silhouette adossée contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Les traits fins et gracieux du visage présumaient qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, mais toute sa personne était aussi blanche que la neige. Sa robe simple, sa peau et même ses yeux étaient laiteux, mais cette apparence fantomatique dégageait une forme pure de douceur fraiche et étincelante. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, néanmoins, Gaara s'approcha doucement au lieu de fuir, de fuir comme il le faisait face à inconnu. Apprendre à respecter les autres lui avait appris à les craindre pour son bien : le jeune homme s'avérait avoir un bon cœur mais son passé ne permettait pas à son entourage de s'en rendre compte. Peu à peu il s'était mis à « avoir peur » de « faire peur ».

La jeune fille releva la tête lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Son regard ne montrait aucune surprise, aucune incertitude, aucune « peur ». Elle détailla longuement l'inconnu des cheveux rouge sang en bataille encadrait un visage qui manquait de sommeil, comme le témoignait les cernes sous les yeux, et son style vestimentaire était différent de celui de Konoha. Gaara ne broncha pas une seule seconde du regard inquisiteur il demeurait bien différent de tous les autres, et s'il aurait pu, il lui aurait demandé de continuer toute la nuit. Son regard le réchauffer alors que la température ambiante du lieu frôlait les 10 degrés. Expressément, il enleva le manteau qu'il portait à ses épaules et le présenta à la jeune fille. Cette dernière accepta d'un sourire léger et se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour lui proposer de s'assoir.

Le Kazekage s'adossa donc contre l'arbre à ses cotés elle reparti dans la contemplation de la lune et Gaara en fit de même avec les étoiles. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, et quand bien même le charme qui les entourait aurait été rompu. Certaine paroles ne nécessitent pas de mots et seule la chaleur émanant de leurs corps suffisaient à montrer à l'autre qu'ils étaient là, pour lui, pour elle. Bientôt l'air ambiant se réchauffa et le ciel obscur pris une teinte bleutée puis rosée. Le jour se levait lentement au dessus du village de la feuille et les commerçants des environ ouvraient leurs magasins, disposant les étalages de fruits et légumes.

- Tu sais, quelqu'un est mort, et plusieurs personnes avec elle… c'est triste, mais ce qui m'attriste le plus, c'est de ce dire qu'il faut continuer d'avancer vers l'avant… la mort donne vraiment envie d'arrêter le temps et de revenir en arrière. Est-ce que l'on est obligé d'avancer ?

Gaara tourna la tête vers le visage de la jeune fille : de près, il pouvait observer en détails ses traits tirés par le chagrin. Aucunes larmes ne parcouraient ses joues mais ses épaules étaient animées de légers soubresauts. Le jeune roux aurait voulu passer son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirer vers lui et de la réconforter de toute son âme. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de faire le premier pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien toi aussi… quelque chose te tracasse ? continua-telle.

Le regard d'émeraude du garçon retomba lourdement sur le sol ocre qui les entourait. Pourquoi se devait-il de répondre à la question d'une inconnue ? Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne pensait rien d'elle. Mais elle demeurait irrésistible en tout point, et elle ne le jugeait pas comme les autres.

- Je me demandais ce qu'il arriverait, si je n'avais pas existé sur cette terre… il n'y aurait sans doute pas eu de personne triste pour moi. Alors si je disparaissais maintenant, serait-ce la même chose ?

La jeune inconnue hocha la tête lentement et le silence retomba entre eux. Mais elle ne tarda pas à se lever elle épousseta sa longue robe blanche, qui par miracle, restait tout aussi pure que lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle s'étira de tout son long, portant ses bras haut au dessus de sa tête et les relâcha avec lenteur, un sourire enfantin accroché aux lèvres. Puis brusquement se tourna vers le roux, murmurant faiblement :

- En fait, je crois que ce ne sont pas les hommes qui sont mauvais, mais leurs actions… On doit donc savoir faire la différence et trouver sa raison de vivre, finit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Gaara ne répondit rien, et la laissa s'échapper dans la ruelle par ou il était arrivé. Au bout du chemin, un léger signe de la main rendit le sourire au jeune homme, et lorsqu'elle disparu au tournant, l'odeur de fleur fraiche qui l'enveloppait se dissipa et les souvenirs qu'il lui restait de cette nuit semblait tomber en miettes elle venait de le quitter qu'il voulait déjà la retrouver. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel pincement au cœur.

Rassemblant ses forces, le jeune Kazekage se leva à son tour et parti tranquillement rejoindre l'hôtel ou l'Hokage les avait logés, sa sœur, son frère, et lui, même s'il n'y avait jamais dormi. Sans doute devaient-ils tous s'affairer à le chercher jusqu'à maintenant, il était toujours rentrer avant le lever du soleil.

Comme il l'avait supposé, sa sœur vint à sa rencontre en courant alors qu'il n'avait pas encore passer la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, mais Gaara n'y fit pas attention et la dépassa sans un mot. Il vêtit son manteau de Kazekage et suivit son frère et sa sœur, prêts depuis longtemps. Dans la tête du jeune garçon, les idées se mélangeaient mais revenait sans cesse aux même résultats : le jeune inconnu aux yeux de cristal l'intriguait trop pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la mission du jour. Par ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas le but de sa venue au pays du feu.

- Il s'agit d'un enterrement la personne qui devait hériter des rênes du clan le plus populaire de Konoha est mort. C'est une grande perte pour le village et nous devons de faire honneur a notre allié le plus puissant.

- Bien, bien… écoutait Gaara d'une oreille distraite.

Le convoi du Kazekage se déplaçait lentement à travers la foule épaisse des rues, et il arriva enfin devant le parvis d'une élégante maison. Les grandes portes en bois de l'entrée principale étaient ouverte pour le public et laissaient rentrer et sortir un nombre incalculable de personne : les femmes portaient de long kimono bleue et les hommes, dont la majorité portait du noir, affluaient vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Gaara reconnu un grand nombre d'Anbu dans la foule cette personne devait être influente dans l'unité d'élites.

Gaara se tourna vers sa sœur, et son regard suffit à lui faire comprendre, qu'elle devait signaler son arrivée. Sans s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, Gaara nota une chose troublante toutes les personnes qui accueillaient les visiteurs portaient des yeux comme les sien, à elle. Mais pourtant, ils étaient différents : leurs regards étaient mensongers, avides et orgueilleux. Le jeune homme eut une lueur d'espoir s'ils avaient tous ces mêmes pupilles, c'est qu'elle appartenait à cette famille. Et peut-être que la mort de l'héritier l'ayant affectée, elle avait fuis pendant la nuit, ayant pu ainsi la rencontrer.

Se faufilant à travers les couloirs de la demeure, il arriva enfin dans la salle ou était entreposé le corps du défunt. Si elle avait été très affectée par cette mort, elle devait surement se trouvait à ses cotés jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Gaara parcourue la salle du regard, et désespéra quand soudain, il croisa son regard.

Blanc de cristal ressortis par les mèches bleutées qui encadraient son visage, ses yeux étaient magnifique parmi ses joues poudrées de rose et ses fines lèvres délimitées par cette même couleur presque naturel pour elle. Le monde pouvait bien disparaitre, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

- Gaara, ne t'en va pas comme ca aussi soudainement ! s'écria son frère, essoufflé de lui avoir couru après.

- Dis moi, c'est qui la bas, Kankurou ?

- Là sur la photo ? c'était l'héritière du clan Hyuuga, une anbu d'exception qui a su donner sa vie pour le village en sauvant ses camarades lors d'une embuscade au pays de la cascade. Elle s'appelait Hinata.

- Non… Elle s'appelle Hinata ! cria Gaara, en coupant la parole à son frère, et attirant les regards de plusieurs curieux. Elle n'est pas décédée ! Je l'ai vu !

Kankurou leva ses mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger de son frère Gaara s'était déjà empoigné du kimono de son aîné et son geste avait ameuté les gardes du coin. Parmi la foule de curieux qui les entouraient, un homme de haute taille se présenta devant Gaara, l'air sévère et hautain. Les yeux du Kazekage brulaient de colère et soutint les yeux inquisiteurs de l'inconnu il ne fit pas de long discours pour contredire les dires d'un jeune homme inconscient.

- Je suis le chef actuel du clan Hyuuga. Ma fille est morte sous mes yeux, car elle s'occupait de ma protection lors du retour du pays de la cascade. Elle a été tuée il y a une semaine, jour pour jour, c'est tout.

Gaara ne montra aucune émotion sur son visage il n'avait pas osé s'approcher du corps de la jeune fille, entreposé au milieu de la salle pour que chaque personne puisse lui adresser une dernière parole. Ses joues pâles comme la robe qu'elle portait, Gaara l'aurait reconnu entre mille malgré les couleurs qui l'avait quittée. Toujours d'une beauté déconcertante, il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle. C'était fini, pour elle autant que pour lui.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il dans un soupir, ma raison de vivre n'existe plus. Tu m'as quitté avant même que je ne te trouve.

THE END

Je ne m'attends pas à vous avoir fait pleurer, mais j'espère au moins vous avoir surpris… ^^

En guise d'information, Gaara n'est pas amoureux de Hinata, mais libre à vous de l'imaginer : chacun à regard différent ! ^^

A bientôt XXX


End file.
